


The Devil with a Heart

by Melissa1226



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Flynn is there for Lucy when she feels all alone, and he creates a safe place for her as they try to stop Rittenhouse.





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn walked in to see Lucy sitting by herself on the couch, watching an old black and white movie. She looked so small and alone, like she was broken. Flynn felt something he had not felt in so long that he could barely remember …. pity, sadness but more importantly caring…... the need to make her feel better. 

He reached in the fridge and grabbed two beers, before walking over to sit next to her. He handed her one, not saying anything. Just being there so she knew that she wasn’t alone. Lucy sat sipping her beer, she said nothing. They just sat there in silence. Contemplating life and how they got to where they were. The black and white movie still rolling but not really being watched. They just sat there with each other, because It was better than being alone. 

After Lucy finished her beer and set it in front of her on the table, Flynn got up and got two more. Opening one and handing it to her. There was normally a one beer rule but right now neither one cared about the rules. Lucy finally broke the silence when she when she whispered, “Do you ever regret anything?”

Flynn sat and thought for a moment wanting to be honest. He had a lot of things he did wrong, but the one thing he had never done with Lucy was lie. “Yes.” He said softly.

“What?” Lucy said still looking at the tv, but only listening to Flynn. 

“Not killing that boy. Not stopping Rittenhouse before they got even more powerful. Not breaking the time machine before I gave it back.” He paused and looked down at her with a grin, “and there was this one time in band camp….” He trailed off knowing it had his desired effect when she glanced at him with a grin. “What about you?” he asked.

She shrugged and took another swing of beer, “Sure.” She paused for a moment setting her head back on the couch. “Not letting you stop Rittenhouse……. Not taking my own path in collage….” she paused and grinned at him, “and there was that one time in band camp.”

He barked out a laugh, the first one that he done in a while. “What is the real question?” He asked turning to look at her.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Wyatt.” She turned into him, “Do you remember when you said that when you got your family back, you would leave them?” She waited for him to nod at her, “Did you mean it? You would be able to just walk away?”

He closed his eyes for a moment before he whispered back, “Yes.” Her looked down at her, “Not because I didn’t care anymore. But because it is different.” His voice became stronger as he relieved the things he had shared with no one else. “I loved my wife and my daughter, they were my world. But if they came back now…… we would not be the same.... I am not the same. She wouldn’t know me…. the things that I have done.” He looked past Lucy’s shoulder taking a deep breath, “Our marriage was not perfect, but I loved her… more then anything else… at least until my daughter was born. And she loved me…... the me I was…. Not this me. Before this started I had never even looked at a gun, let alone held one and killed people. I had never hit anyone. I had never done anything like I have done the last few years. She loved the man I was, not the man that I am. And to be honest, I am not sure that I would love her. Who knows what would change with all of the changes we have made. It is like trying to take what was and make it the same now. That will never happen.”

He looked down to see tear streaks falling down her face, “Plus I have mourned them. They have been gone for so long…… that sometimes I forget what they even look like. Like a memory that is beginning to fade. I try to pull their faces up in my mind and where it used to be so clear and vivid, its blurry and fading.” He took a deep breath, “They deserve to be alive… they deserve to be happy and loved. But we can change history, but we can’t put it back exactly what it was.”   
Lucy reached her hand out and lay it on top of his, her fingers curling around his hand. “I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. But I can’t regret to many of them because regret doesn’t do anything. I can be sorry, I can try to right some wrongs.” He looked at her with a grin, “But you can’t change the past.” He said

Lucy started laughing; big, high, loud peels of laughter, “We sure can’t change the past.” She gasped through her laughter. Flynn grinned down at her before he got serious again, “Don’t try and worry about the past anymore Lucy, let’s just worry about stopping Rittenhouse. We can only go forward right now… unless we are going back to stop them…. You know what I mean.”  
“I am not worth it anymore.” She whispered, laughter fading away to sadness. “If everything that you say is true…... I wasn’t worth it. He chooses her, even after she had been gone for 6 years. I was just a momentary replacement. As soon as she came back, I didn’t exist anymore.” She paused as tears streaked down her face, “I wasn’t worth it.”

“Ohh Lucy.” Flynn said breaking the distance and pulling her into his arms, letting her tears soak his shirt. “You are worth it, don’t let him make you feel like this. You are worth everything.” He whispered into her hair. He looked over her shoulder to see Rufus standing at the door. “I have made a lot of mistakes Lucy. Shooting Rufus was one of the biggest, making you guys not trust me is another. I should have come to you, worked with you to stop Rittenhouse, your way. Maybe we wouldn’t be where we are now, if I had. But the one thing I wouldn’t mess up, is to choose you, then walk away.” Rufus looked at him with narrowed eyes, then gave him a sharp nod before walking away. Seemed like he at least had a truce with the pilot. 

Lucy slid her arms around Flynn waist, pushing her face deeper into his chest. He rubbed his large hand up and down her back trying to calm her, to comfort her. He felt her slowly relax against him, her body starting to sag against him. Her breathing slowed down until her head slid back into the pocket of his shoulder. Her eyes flittering closed as she finally fell asleep. Flynn slid down in his seat and tilted his head back against the couch that was not made for someone Lucy’s size, let alone his 6’ 4 frame. But he wouldn’t risk moving any more and her waking up when she finally dozed off. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath inhaling the soft feminine scent of Lucy. It had been so long since he had felt soft curves against him. So long since anyone had trusted him enough to lay this close, to be so vulnerable with him. Lucy trusted him, to keep her safe…. To comfort her. He knew that he would not do anything to jeopardize that and his eyes snapped open when he heard the footsteps walking into the room. He looked over to see Rufus walking in with blankets. Rufus nodded over at Lucy holding up one of the blankets. Flynn nodded and watched as Rufus draped it over Lucy carefully. Then he handed the other one to Flynn.  
Flynn watched as Rufus turned off the tv and sat on a chair, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. Flynn watched him through hooded eyes, waiting, knowing Rufus was there to say something. After a moment Rufus looked up and watched Lucy sleep, the peace on her face a relief. Then he looked at Flynn and finally broke the silence.   
“Why are you here?” Rufus asked him softly. 

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Stop Rittenhouse, always been my number one goal.” Flynn said quietly.   
Rufus nodded looking down at his hands, “You have always been honest. I will give you that. What about Lucy and I?” Rufus asked him looking him in the eye now.

Flynn just started at him, but for once Rufus didn’t break, he kept starting at Flynn until Flynn grinned at him. “Lucy is a priority now.” He paused for a moment looking down at Lucy, “Maybe even more important than Rittenhouse.” Flynn looked back up at Rufus, “You are important to her, so therefore you are important to me.”

“So, we are best buds now?” Rufus asked with a sarcastic grin.

“No.” Said Flynn, “But you have my word that I will protect both you and Lucy with my life.”

Rufus nodded again, “I can live with that…... I still don’t like you.” 

Flynn grinned at him, “I don’t really like you.”

“I don’t trust you.” Rufus said frowning, but he looked up in shock when Flynn said, “I trust you.”  
“No, you don’t.” Rufus said shaking his head.

Flynn shrugged carefully and paused when Lucy moaned and shifted. He waited for her to settle before he turned back to Rufus, “I trust you to get us to the past and back as safely as you can. I trust you to make sure you can keep Lucy as safe as you can. I trust you to do everything you can to stop Rittenhouse.” Flynn paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, “I haven’t trusted anyone in a long time. Lucy is the first. And she trusts you.” Flynn opened his eyes to look at him, “So I will trust you……. So please try not to shoot me in the back…... literally. And you have my word that I will keep you safe and won’t hurt you.”

Rufus nodded, “I can do that. I promise to tell you well before I try to kill you.” He finished with a grin. 

Flynn nodded at him, “Who knows… maybe one day we will be friends.”

Rufus grinned, “Let’s not push our luck…… I don’t hate you right now…... but friends is a bit of a stretch.” He said standing up and walking over to the door, but he paused when he heard Flynn call out. 

“I am truly sorry for shooting you……. It was a low point for me………… I felt like I was losing everything that I had left…... I felt like there was no hope anymore.” Flynn looked over at Rufus, looking him in the eyes. “I was wrong, I would take it back if I could.”

Rufus stood there in shock, realizing that Flynn was being honest in a way that he had never been before. Rufus slowly gave Flynn a nod, closing his eyes thinking for a moment. He looked back at Flynn giving him a verbal olive branch, “We have all done things that we wish we could take back…. Admitting that we are wrong... asking forgiveness. That is what matters in the end.” He gave Flynn one more nod before walking out of the door. 

Flynn closed his eyes again, he knew that he and Rufus were not friends. They may never be friends. But they had at least come to an understanding, that they were on the same team and that they could trust each other, at least trust each other enough for now. He pulled Lucy slightly closer, tightening his grip slightly. He felt her relax a little more against him taking a deep breath shifting her head, so her nose touched his neck. Her hand sliding across his stomach as she tried to find his warmth. Flynn pulled the second blanket and covered Lucy with it, so she was double protected from the bunkers cold air. Then he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

Behind them Rufus watched as Flynn gave up more comfort to make sure that Lucy was taken care of. He knew that he still didn’t trust Flynn fully, but he knew in his gut that Flynn would give his life to protect Lucy. Right now, that was one of the only things that mattered. For some reason he also trusted Flynn’s word that he would protect him. Flynn was an asshole and manipulative, but he had never lied to them before, Rufus didn’t think he was going to start now. It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn woke up the next morning to hushed arguing in the hallway behind him. His neck felt like it had been broken from laying on the couch all night. His front and one side was like ice and the other side was warm and toasty. He looked down to the dark head on his shoulder and leaned his head back with a slight smile. It was worth the pain and cold to know that Lucy had finally slept. Between the arm injury in Salem and what was going on with Wyatt, she had not gotten real sleep in weeks. He could see the bags forming under her eyes as each day had passed, the way her shoulders sank lower and lower. The way she would smile through the pain and exhaustion. 

It felt good to know that he was finally able to get her to lower her guard enough to rest. That he was able to help her forget for long enough to rest. She sighed and pushed her nose deeper into his chest, chasing that sleep that was starting to leave her. Flynn rubbed his hand up and down her back, humming softly to her, trying to help her fall back into that deep sleep. After she settled against him once more, breathing deeply he started to listen to the conversation in the hall. 

“Stop.” Rufus said in a hushed whisper.

“No, what the hell Rufus.” Wyatt said loudly.

“Wyatt stop. You are going to wake her up.” Rufus whispered.

“Good, she shouldn’t be in there with him.” Wyatt said trying to push past Rufus again.

“You are being selfish Wyatt.” Rufus said with his eyes closed, knowing he was starting down a path that might divide their team.

Wyatt turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, Denise and Jiya walked up next to them. 

“What did you say?” Wyatt growled.

Rufus took a deep breath before looking around at all three of the team looking at him. “You are being selfish… we all are in different ways.” They all looked at him and waited.  
“Jiya and I.” Rufus started looking at Jiya, “We have been so focused on ourselves…. in Jiya being sick, us being together. We missed how much Lucy needed us.” Rufus turned to Denise, “You are so focused on the mission. On stopping Rittenhouse, you don’t even register her pain. Don’t get me wrong. I am glad you are, you can focus on the mission even when we can’t.” Then he turned to Wyatt, “You …… you have Jess now. You left Lucy, you chose Jess. So, you need to leave Lucy be.” Rufus said looking down. 

“Lucy, she has had her entire world taken away. Her sister, her life…... her mother tried to fucking kill her. Yet through all of that she kept pushing through, she kept working and trying. She kept trying and she thought she would have us…. But we were not there, not really, when she needed us.” Rufus looked over at Flynn and Lucy on the couch. “Last night I saw first hand that we were all failing her…. When I saw Flynn stand up and be there for her.”

Wyatt looked like his world was ending, his face full of pain and regret and a little bit of anger. “So, you trust Flynn now?”

Rufus gave a wry grin, “I trust him to protect Lucy... .to be there for her and take care of her.” Rufus shook his head, “After talking to him last night, I trust him to keep his word and to help us take down Rittenhouse.…… We have come to an agreement.” Rufus said with a shrug. “But most importantly, when all of us are being self-absorbed and Lucy is struggling. I know that Flynn will be there for her and she won’t be alone.”

Wyatt shook his head, “We will be there for her, she doesn’t need him.” He said harshly.

Jiya shook her head, finally understanding what Rufus was saying, “With Jess right by your side?” she asked Wyatt softly. 

Wyatt’s head snapped back like she had slapped him, “No…. I mean.” He shook his head and closed his eyes, “Flynn is not a good man… he shot you Rufus.” Wyatt said through clenched teeth  
Rufus nodded, “Yes and he and I talked about that…” Rufus cut Wyatt off when he went to talk, “and it is between he and I…... just like what is going on between Lucy and Flynn…. is going to be between Flynn and Lucy.” Rufus held up his hand to all of them. “I am not telling you guys to be friends or even like him. I am telling you to respect Lucy’s choices. And to worry ONLY about your relationship with Flynn … whatever It may be. Hate each other, tolerate each other, whatever.”

Denise nodded at him, “Understood.” She said simply and walked away.

Jiya looked at Rufus, “I think I will get to know him and then decide.” She said softly looking at Rufus carefully. When Rufus nodded and smiled at her, she gave his hand a squeeze and walked away.   
Rufus turned to Wyatt who was standing there, chest heaving and anger rolling off of him. Rufus shook his head, “I love you man. You are my best friend…. But Lucy is my other Best friend. She is the kindest, sweetest…...most broken woman I know right now…... and you are part of the reason she is broken.” Rufus sighed when he saw how much his words hurt Wyatt, but he had to finish, “But you made your choice…… you chose Jess. So, leave Lucy alone so she can heal.” Rufus gently bumped Wyatt’s shoulder. “I am so… I really am. But I am looking out for Lucy.” Rufus turned and walked into the kitchen to start coffee, and stop Wyatt incase he came in anyway. But it stayed silent as he filled the pot up. 

“Thank you.” Flynn said, making Rufus squeal and jump.

“What the hell man, where you ease dropping the entire time?” Rufus said putting a hand over his heart.

Flynn grinned up at him, “You guys were not exactly quiet.” He said.

Rufus rolled his eyes and grabbed the first two cups out of the pot, “How did she sleep?” he asked nodding at Lucy.

Flynn smiled down at her, “All night. She is exhausted.” He finished with a frown.

Rufus nodded, sipping his coffee. “I don’t think the sleeping arrangements are going to work anymore. Wyatt’s is with Jess every night, which means I am out and Lucy keeps giving me her room with Jiya, which means she is on that couch. We need to talk to Denise about getting her a space.”

Flynn nodded, “She can have my room, I will tell Christopher.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow at him, “Where are you going to sleep?”

Flynn grinned, “I mean look at this couch. It is like sleeping on a cloud in heaven.” He said sarcastically.

Rufus snorted, “That thing is uncomfortable to normal sized people…. Let alone giants.”

Flynn barked out a laugh that made Lucy shift and murmured. After he settled her back down he turned to Rufus, “It is sweet that you are worried about me.” He watched Rufus turn and grab another cup of coffee and looked around thoughtfully. “Good amount of cream and 2 sugars.” He called out.

Rufus turned at gave him a dirty look, “This is for Lucy, not for you.” He said.

Flynn smirked, “I know, that is how she takes her coffee.”

Rufus looked at him but said nothing as he turned and made Lucy coffee. He went to pick it up and last minuet grabbed another cup and filled it up before walking both over to Flynn. “You get black.” He said daring Flynn to say anything. 

Flynn grinned, “You know what they say…once you go black, you don’t go back.”

Rufus rolled his eyes again setting Lucy’s cup on the table in front of them, “Ha ha.” He said with sarcasm. He walked back over and grabbed the two cups he had poured first for him and Jiya. “See you at the morning meeting.” He said walking out of the room.

Flynn carefully sipped the coffee, it was bitter and honestly maybe the worse he had ever had. But it was another olive branch between he and Rufus. He would take it, drink it and be grateful for it.   
Lucy shifted and again, muttering under her breath. On instinct Flynn ran his hand up and down her back again, soothing her back into rest. Flynn heard the fall of foot steps behind him knew instantly who it was.  
“Wyatt.” Flynn said before taking another sip of his coffee. Flynn watched Wyatt come around the corner to stand in front him, “How can I help you?” he asked with a smirk.

Wyatt just looked at Lucy, pain and longing in his eyes. The he turned to look at Flynn, and it faded into anger and resentment. “I know what you are up to.” Wyatt growled nastily. 

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “And what, pray tell, is that?” he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy shifted against Flynn feeling both the most comfortable and the most uncomfortable she ever had in her life. She was warm and content, the steady beat of Flynn’s heart a lullaby in her ear. However, her hip was sore, and she felt all of the discomfort of laying on the worse couch in existence, half sideways overnight. She shifted and moaned and felt Flynn’s large hand start to rub up and down her back softly. She shifted her body slightly again trying to find a more comfortable position and pushed her face so her nose was under his chin and took a deep breath. She started to register that Flynn’s chest was rumbling with sound as he was talking to someone. She started to listen to the voices while keeping her eyes closed. 

“I know what you are up to.” She heard Wyatt growl nastily. 

“And what, pray tell, is that?” Flynn asked.

She froze for a moment then relaxed again, wanting to hear what they were going to say without letting them know she was awake.

“You are taking advantage of her.” Wyatt growled making Lucy tense again. 

Flynn chuckled, “How am I taking advantage of her?” He asked. 

Wyatt snarled at him, “You know fucking well that she is hurting right now and that she is vulnerable.”

She felt Flynn tense under her, his hand slightly tighter on her back, but his voice was full of mirth as he spoke, “IF Lucy is hurting… that is your fault, not mine. However, I don’t think giving Lucy comfort from the pain of her mother and sister and life is taking advantage. I also don’t think she will appreciate your assessment. Right now, she feels completely alone, and I am being a friend to her.”

She heard Wyatt snarl, a sound that was more animal than human, “You a friend? … you are the one that kidnapped her. Tried to kill her. You are a fucking psychopath.”

Flynn chuckled, “From where I am sitting I am more of a friend than you are…... plus, I have never tried to kill Lucy… you maybe and Rufus, sure. But I would never hurt Lucy.” Flynn started rubbing Lucy’s back again, slowly almost putting her back to sleep with the comfort of it. “You made your bed Wyatt, and then you fucked your wife in it….. loud enough for everyone in this bunker to hear. So, if you have a problem with Lucy’s choices, talk to her about them. She is a big girl and can and will make her own choices.” She waited for Wyatt’s reply, but nothing came out. Instead she heard Flynn break the silence, “But just keep this in mind, I am here as long as Lucy wants me here… for whatever she needs from me. So, threaten and yell and throw a fit, I don’t give one flying fuck. I will only leave her alone, if she tells me to leave her alone.”

Lucy felt her heart trip at Flynn’s speech, she didn’t know how to take in what he said. She felt overwhelmed, yet at the same time as she felt relief and at peace for the first time since this had all began. For the first time since she was pulled into this world it felt like she had someone that would have her back, bring her comfort, and understand everything that she was going through. Flynn understood what it was like to have lost everything because of Rittenhouse, Flynn understood what it was to feel completely alone. She pulled her arm tighter against his stomach as she pushed her face into his neck and chest. She knew the moment he realized she was awake because his hand that had been rhythmically rubbing up and down paused and tightened also. Then it went back to the slow up and down movement. 

She startled when she heard Wyatt again, “You need to stay away from her. You are not good enough for her, you would just be a rebound anyway.” He said with a sneer.

She was about to say something when she felt the laughter bubble up Flynn’s chest. Loud enough that if she wasn’t already awake it would have woken her up. Then he said, “I agree that I am not good enough for her…. However, I have the feeling you think that you are good enough for her.” She listened as his voice changed into something darker, “You are not good enough for her, you never have been…. And now after what you have done, you never will be.” She felt him tense, his muscles becoming like rocks under her, “You had Lucy, she chose you… but when it came down to choosing her…... you didn’t. You told her you would be there for her, that she wasn’t alone. Yet you throw her aside without even talking to her. You just left, after a text from a wife that has been gone for six years….. you left Lucy without explanation, then you brought the woman you threw her aside for here, shoved her in Lucy’s face. So, do not sit there and think that you are better than me, because I have never hurt Lucy the way that you have. And I can say without a doubt that I never would.”

Lucy turned her face carefully into Flynn and felt the tears she was shedding soaking into his shirt. His words had brought up all the pain she was in, all of the doubts and fear. He had voiced everything inside her in a way she had not been able to. She felt Flynn pull her closer, like he was trying to protect her from the world. 

She tensed when she heard Wyatt again, this time his voice tortured, “You don’t understand, you could not possibly understand…... You are sitting here telling me that if your wife came back, that if she was alive… you would just ignore her?”

Flynn took a deep breath before answering, “Yes…. I would. I loved my wife, she was my world, her and Iris. However too much time has passed since she died. We are not the same people. I am different, I have changed since she has died. Not to mention that even if she did come back, she would not be the same. Every time we go back and change something, the future changes, the people in it change. I can not go back, no matter how much I want to. It will never be the same, I have mourned them, and I am still trying to move past them. But I know that I can not go back……. So, to answer your question, no. Even if we leave tomorrow and come back to my wife being alive. I would not go back to her…... I couldn’t go back to her.” He paused taking a deep breath, “I wouldn’t try to love the new woman my wife would be… when I already have feelings for another very real woman that is right here. My wife is dead…... and even if she comes back….. MY wife, the woman I fell in love with all those years ago…... is gone. MY memories are just that, memories.”

Wyatt laughed without humor, “You are full of shit. You would not, not if you got a second chance.”

Flynn snarled at him, “NO you are full of shit… and a coward. You claim to CARE about Lucy, but the moment a memory comes back you throw her away. You don’t know this Jessica, she has lived for six years that you have no memories of, no connection to. Sit there and lie to my face that she is the same Jessica that you hold in your heart, that everything is great. Lie to Lucy, lie to yourself… but I fucking know that you are lying. I see it when you look at Jessica like you are trying to see what WAS there. I see when you dance around each other because you DON’T really know each other. I SEE how you look at Lucy because even though you are a cowered and an asshole, that you do care about her. You can’t LOVE two-woman Wyatt, not truly at the same time.” Flynn took a deep breath and sat back and relaxed, “You couldn’t choose between them, you couldn’t let go of memories…. And now you are ending up with nothing. Not the Jessica you fell in love with and not the real flesh and blood woman you could have had.”  
There was a long pause as Lucy waited to see what Wyatt said, but there was only silence. So, Flynn finished off the conversation, “You have lost, because no matter what happens with Lucy and I…. you have lost her forever. Because how can she ever be ok with being your second choice…. against memories. Even if you managed to get Lucy to be with you in some vague future, she will always remember that you threw her away, she will always remember the pain you caused her… and she will always be waiting for you to do it again…... So maybe go find the woman you chose and leave Lucy alone to mourn and heal what SHE thought she had.”

Lucy waited again to see what would be said, but again there was silence until she heard the movement of Wyatt getting up and leaving the room. She didn’t say anything into the silence of the room, just laid against Flynn. Her emotions were up and down, pain from the truth of Flynn’s words, irritation that he spoke for her, grateful that he spoke for her, hurting from the realization of what was done. After a moment she just felt numb as all the emotions just laid and became to overwhelming. So, she just laid her head against Flynn’s chest and breathed. Through all of it Flynn just stayed quiet and rubbed his hand up and down her back, she started to breath with his movements. Up, breath in. Down, breath out. 

She felt everything drain away until she was just relaxing again, Flynn had a way of making her calm, making her feel at peace. She finally broke the silence, “thank you.” She whispered. 

She felt Flynn’s chest vibrate as he chuckled, “Believe me when I say that it was my pleasure to put him in his place.” He said.

Lucy chuckled and slowly sat up, her body feeling the pain of laying on the horrible couch all night. “I meant for last night. I needed a friend to listen and make me feel better… and you were there.” She looked at him with sincerity, “You don’t know how much that meant to me.” She stood up slowly, stretching the ache out of her bones, then she turned and then she smiled, “And thank you for talking to Wyatt, I am sure that he will come speak to me later…. But it is nice to know that you already told him kind of how I feel.” She grabbed the coffee cup that was on the table, she took a sip, but it was cold. She walked over and put it in the microwave. She turned to Flynn and frowned, “I understand why he choose her. I do…. And I am ok with it.” She shook her head at him when he frowned and started to speak, “No really I am, I won’t lie and say that it doesn’t hurt. But I am glad it happened now, that I wasn’t so invested that it broke me.” She pulled out the mug when it beeped and took a sip, “Now we can all move on.” But she paused when the alarm rang out that the mother ship jumped.

Flynn stood and followed Lucy to the computer bay where Rufus and Jiya were already standing, “Where?” Flynn asked agent Christopher. 

“1919, New York. What happened then?” she asked.

“Woodrow Wilson was in the city before leaving for Europe. If they kill him so many things will change, Europe and the United States Relations might not be the same.” Lucy said now gulping her coffee.

They all turned as Wyatt came running in, “Where are we going?” he asked.

Christopher frowned, “1919, New York. Seattle up, you leave in 5 minutes.” 

Lucy and Flynn nodded and hurried to change and get ready in 5 minutes. 5 minutes later they were piling into the life boat, Rufus and Lucy already inside, Wyatt pushing away the steps as Flynn walked over and pushed them back. 

“Hell no, you are not going.” Wyatt growled, eyes narrowed down at him. 

Flynn grinned up at him, “Agent Christopher says different.”

Before Wyatt could speak, Agent Christopher nodded and said, “We have a fourth seat for a reason. Flynn goes for back up.” She cut him off before he could say anything, “END of discussion.”

Flynn pushed the ramp back up and started walking up, as he passed Wyatt he leaned over with a grin, “Make sure to say goodbye to your wife.”

Wyatt clenched his jaw and then looked up to see Jessica and gave a small wave. 

The life boat was silent as Flynn took the seat next to Lucy, but you could cut the tension with a knife when Flynn reached over to help Lucy with seatbelt. 

“Well this is gonna be so much fun.” Rufus muttered from the front making Lucy grin at him.

“Well it is 1919, at least you can walk around in public this time. It could be Salem 1600 again.” She said, “Flynn looking for a musket at every second, you being mistaken for a slave. Me being accused of being a witch. Super fun times.” She laughed.

Rufus turned to look at her and rolled his eyes, “Fine, Salem was worse…. but I still think France was the worst.”

“Yes.” Both Lucy and Flynn said at the same time laughing, which only made Wyatt’s anger multiply and his eyes narrow. Luckily Rufus couldn’t see him because he said, “That was super not fun, thanks again Flynn for messing with the time machine. We almost didn’t make it home.” He laughed.

Flynn shrugged, “I was going to come back for Lucy when I was finished killing Rittenhouse. I probably would have taken you back too.” He said with a grin.

Lucy started laughing until she saw Wyatt’s face, then she just looked down at her hands with a frown. Flynn saw and reached out to grab her hand, “So let’s get ready for 1919, New York. I am sure it is going to be better.”

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. “I am sure it will.” She said then looked to Rufus, “Already, lets go save the world…... again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Lucy and Flynn stepped out of the time machine from 1919 and rushed over to Denise. 

“Who Did you vote for president.” Lucy asked. 

“Hilary Clinton.” She said, a question in her voice. 

“Who won?” Lucy asked.

“Trump, why was that not supposed to happen?” Denise asked.

Lucy grinned, “That one wasn’t us.” She moved to too stand next to Flynn, “If we could change that one thing, we would!” She laughed with Flynn as she walked towards the kitchen to make coffee. 

Behind them Wyatt caught them in the hall, “Lucy can we talk?”

She turned to look at him, after the talk with Wyatt in 1919, she was hesitant to engage with him again until they both had time decompress and calm down.

“Maybe later, after dinner?” She said starting to back up.

“No Lucy, please. I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

She looked at Flynn, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. When she gave him a small smile and nod, he gave her a quick small nod back and walked away. 

Lucy turned back to Wyatt and followed him into the kitchen area. She turned around and faced him, her arms crossed over her stomach, almost like a layer of protection. “What’s up?” Lucy asked carefully.   
Wyatt sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “Luc, not Flynn ok. He is a terrorist, a killer, he has hurt you. He has kidnaped you. Taken you hostage to get what he wants.”

Lucy shook her head at him, “Wyatt nothing happened with Flynn, he was there from me when I needed someone. He was there was I was lonely and tiered. And he is becoming a friend.” She held her hand up when he went to speak, “We are friends, Wyatt, that’s it. Friends. You are married…. To the love of your life. I can’t…. wont… do NOT want to compete with that.”

Wyatt shook his head at her, “OK, I get that Lucy, I do. But not Flynn, he needs to go.” He said in a frustrated voice.

Lucy started to get mad, “What do you want from me Wyatt? I am confused by what you want. You want me to not be friends with anyone but you and Rufus. I can’t be around anyone else. I can’t engage with anyone else. But I get to listen to you leave this area. “She said waving her arms around, “And listen to you with your wife. Am I supposed to sit all alone? Be alone and wait for you to come be my friend when you want?” She took a deep breath and put her hand to her head, “He is a good man Wyatt, he is not just filling a space. He listens to me, he makes me smile and laugh…. Do you know how often I laugh lately …… It’s only with Flynn and Rufus.”

She sighed and took another deep breath, “You made your choice and that’s fine, I understand. I do. She was your everything. How many laws did you break to get her back.” She said with ah humorless laugh.   
Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her, “Do not do that.” He growled. “I see what you are trying to do.” His voice was raising with each and every word and he was yelling by the end, “DO NOT OCMPARE ME TO HIM.”  
Lucy narrowed her eyes at him right back and yelled right back, “YOU WANT ME TO COMAPRE THE TWO OF YOU? I CAN DO THAT! HE TOOK THE MOTHER SHIP TO GO BACK IN TIME TO GET HIS FAMILY BACK, TO GET HIS FIVE-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER BACK. YOU WENT BACK TO GET YOUR WIFE BACK. THE DIFFERENCE HE WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT SO EVERYONE THAT WAS HURT BY RITTENHOUSE, EVERY SINGLE PERSON EFFECTED, WOULDN’T BE. DID HE DO THINGS WRONG, YES! DID HE MAKE MISTAKES, YES! HAS HE MURDERED PEOPLE, YES! BUT, SO HAVE YOU……” She paused taking a deep breath trying to calm down, “So have I. I have killed people too. One of them being innocent. …. Her voice broke as the tears started to run down her face, “Completely innocent, and I murdered him in cold blood.”

She looked up at Wyatt her face broken, her body posture utterly broken. Tears were running down her face and she was gasping trying to get her emotions under control. She just gazed at him, lost and wounded. After a few moments she took a deep breath and brushed the tears off of her face, “I am trying.” She whispered, “To make it through this…. To survive…... when it feels like I have nothing left…. When I have no reason to fight anymore.” She stood a little taller and cleared her throat. “I am so happy for you Wyatt, you got the one thing you wanted more than anything back. You fought and won. So far you are the only one who can say that. Mason lost everything, Rufus and Jiya are trying to make it through, trying to survive this, Flynn lost his entire family… and I lost my entire world… but you, you got back the one thing you wanted. And that gives me hope. Because if you can get what you want… then maybe we can to… maybe we can have happy endings.”

She turned and walked to the door way, “But until we get to the end…...of all of this.” She said gesturing at the bunker, “I need to survive. I need to find something that makes me happy … I need to be able to smile and laugh…... something to fight for.” She smiled at him, “You have been a great friend to me Wyatt, and I hope that we can get that relationship back. Friends, and while I will take your thoughts into consideration. You are not my boss or boyfriend or father or anyone else who might think they have a say in my choices.” 

He shook his head at her but before he could say anything she cut him off, “Think before you speak Wyatt because I would hate for our friendship to be over.” She said softly before walking out the door and down the hall.

She didn’t see him break down crying in the kitchen. She didn’t see Rufus, Jiya, Mason or Christopher hiding around the corner. She didn’t see Flynn standing in the shadows watching her cry as she walked down the hall. She just pulled into herself one more time, refusing to break. It was only later when Flynn found her sitting on the couch at 2 am did she let her walls come down. Did she let the tears pour and the vodka numb her as she leaned against Flynn one more time. She used him for his strength, for his calmness, for his peace… but most of all she used him because she finally felt safe again.

-/-

It had been ten days since the fight between Wyatt and Lucy and the bunker was finally getting quiet. Wyatt had been spending more and more time with Jess and avoided Flynn and Lucy. Since Lucy and Flynn reused to hide away in their rooms that meant that Rufus, Jiya, Mason and Denise didn’t really see them. 

The group minus Jess and Wyatt had begun to come together for dinner each day to get to know one another and see what common ground they had. Surprisingly, even though Flynn was often quiet at dinner the others seemed to come to understand and even tolerate him better. It was only Lucy that would get him to smile, or to tell a story. The night before Lucy had told a joke and then teased Flynn and to everyone surprise, Flynn laughed. Not his reserved almost cold laugh, but a real and happy laugh. He was looking at Lucy, eyes crinkled and mouth smiling. The entire room had stopped to look at it, before looking away quickly so he wouldn’t get uncomfortable. 

Tonight, Flynn and Jiya cooked much to the frustration of Rufus. However, Rufus and Jiya could not cook, so no one allowed them to ever cook together. Mason was also on the list of being unable to cook. Every night it had to either be Flynn, Lucy or Denise on the nights that Denise stayed to eat. Wyatt and Jess were scheduled to make dinner tomorrow, and while they had come to dinner most nights, Wyatt’s was silent and brooding and poor Jess was stuck trying to make conversation for both her and Wyatt. The team took pity on Jess and would talk to her and try to bring her into conversations. After a few nights she started to relax and talk to them, not worrying about Wyatt.

Flynn and Jiya had been talking and laughing through the making of dinner and when they set the spaghetti down Jiya grinned and said that she made the garlic bread all on her own. Behind her Flynn was shaking his head no and making a cutting motion under his throat. The team steered clear of the bread except Rufus, who had to be a good boyfriend. However, one bite later and he was choking on water as the garlic hit his throat like fire. 

“Yum.” He chocked, “A little strong on the garlic, but yum.” He said, eyes watering. The rest of the team burst out laughing. Then the Alarm for the mother ship sounded through the bunker, making the team jump up and run from dinner and run to the computer terminal. “Where did they go?” Denise asked, waiting for Rufus to bring up the information. 

“Hold on, hold on.” Rufus said typing quickly.

Wyatt came running from the backroom where he had been with Jess, “Where are we going.”

“Hold on, hold on.” Rufus said, moving over so Mason could start typing with him.

“Got it.” Jiya said, “July 8, 1856. In Smiljan, Lika.”

“Where is that?” Wyatt asked.

Flynn finally spoke up, “It was part of the Austo-Hungarian Empire, a region of Croatia. There is only one reason that they are there, and it is not good.”

Lucy gasped, “Nikola Tesla. He was born in 1856.”

Flynn frowned and nodded, “July 10th, 1856, to be exact.”

“We need to go, now. What if they are going to kill his Mother before he gives birth.” Lucy said running over to the machine. Flynn nodded and followed her quickly.

“No, you are not going.” Wyatt said, grabbing Flynn and pulling him back. 

Flynn turned to Wyatt with a grin, “Well unless you suddenly learned to speak Croatian, I am the most important person going.” He turned to Christopher. Who shook her head, “He is going, end of discussion.”

Wyatt shook his head, “I do not trust him, and I can’t go on mission with someone that I don’t trust. He is manipulating everyone in this bunker.”

Denise raised an eyebrow, “He is not manipulating me.” She held up a hand to silence Wyatt when he went to speak up. “I understand that you are upset about the past and are having a hard time coming to grips with this new team. But a team it is Wyatt, and if you don’t want to be on it. That is your choice. But Flynn, the only one of you that speaks Croatian, is going on this trip. We can discuss you guys taking turns when you get back. That might be better to give you guys breaks anyway.”

Denise looked over at Lucy and Rufus who were standing at the door of the time machine, “Are you ok with this? You guys have to be able to work as a team.”

Lucy nodded, “I am ok with everyone on my team. I will go with Jiya, Rufus, Flynn or Wyatt. I know that we all want the same thing. The ability to stop Rittenhouse and right some of the wrongs they have done.”  
No one missed how she named Wyatt off last in her speech, but they turned to look at Rufus when he spoke. “I agree with Lucy.” Rufus refused to look down at Wyatt knowing he would see a look of betrayal. “The most important thing is stopping Rittenhouse, I want a normal life, I want to move on … with Jiya. We can’t do that until we stop them and say what you want about Flynn, but his number one goal has always been to stop Rittenhouse. Plus, I believe him when he says that he will protect Lucy and hopefully me.” He said with a shrug.

Flynn looked up and nodded at him.

“Plus, I don’t speak Croatian, I am pretty sure that Lucy and Wyatt don’t. So, I am thinking that he needs to come to at least help us communicate.” 

Wyatt’s face turned red and blotchy and his face, “So all of you in here say that you trust him, that you are willing to bet your life and mine on him.” He growled. You could tell the fight that they had gotten into earlier was still fresh in his mind. 

“Yes.” Lucy said standing up straighter, “trust him with my life and I trust his word. If he says that he will not hurt anyone in here, then he won’t. I won’t be worried until he tells us that he is no longer on our side. He has never lied before, I don’t see why he would start now.”

Wyatt turned to her with narrowed eyes, “Maybe that is because you are sleeping with him.” He snapped. The room gasped, and his eyes widened when he realized what he just said in his anger. 

Flynn’s eyes narrowed at Wyatt, “For respect of Lucy’s, somewhat friendship with you. I am going to let that go. But don’t ever talk to her or about her like that again.” He snarled.

Lucy’s eyes were wet when she looked down at Wyatt, but her voice was strong, “Like I told you before Wyatt, nothing happened. We talked and relaxed in this hell hole that we can’t leave…. He was being a friend to me. Something that you seem to be failing at over and over again. I truly do not understand what it is that you want from me. You made your choice.” She looked over as Jess came in the room, “Now live with it. You can choose to be friends with me or we can just be work associates, its your choice but either way you will respect my choices.” She turned over to Denise, “We need to go, we cannot let anything happen to Duka Tesla, if anything happens to Nikola Tesla the entire world is going to change. From the way our modern world works in science, electricity and engineering to laws and political standings. It could destroy the future that we know, or if Rittenhouse is trying to take over and shape and mold him, then Rittenhouse would have even more power.”

Denise nodded at her and waved them into the life boat, “Flynn get in. you do whatever you have to, to stop Rittenhouse. They cannot get their hands on Duka or Nikola in anyway.”

Lucy shook her head frowning, “No it is more than that, we have to protect them. Nikolas upbringing, his path it effects our world today. Hell, there is a lawsuit currently over the Tesla patents, imagine if Rittenhouse changes it so that he was never born, and we lose all that he brought to the world, or worse they take Nicola and raise him within in Rittenhouse. We MUST preserve this history at any cost.” She said fiercely. 

Denise nodded at her, finally understanding. “Fine, protect Duka at any costs, and get her and her baby home safe to her family. Kill any members of Rittenhouse that stand in your way.” She said looking at Flynn. “Come and take some more weapons.” She held out another gun with a silencer and extra rounds. 

Flynn nodded at her walking over to grab them quickly before walking over to the time machine. Lucy watched as Flynn whispered something to Denise, she narrowed her eyes as she watched the ongoing silent argument between them. After a moment or two they both nodded, and Flynn walked over to the time machine. He climbed in and went to follow Rufus in, he turned last minute to look at Wyatt, then he looked to Lucy who nodded at him in agreement, then he climbed into the Time machine. 

Lucy turned to look down at Wyatt, “Are you coming? We could use the entire team.” She said holding out a verbal olive branch. She watched the emotions fly across Wyatt’s face, finally he turned to Denise, “I am going because I don’t trust him, and I need to keep Rufus and Lucy safe.”

Denise nodded, “Fine but Lucy is in charge of all of you. She knows the past the best next to Flynn and she is the only one that you all listen to.”

Lucy nodded in agreement and climbed into the time machine, taking the seat next to Flynn, who turned and grinned at her. “I get to go home, pre-revolution. How exciting.” He said. 

She grinned at him, “Yes, nothing like a country of turmoil and no real amenities like running water, coffee stores or real hotels with real beds.”

Rufus turned to look at the two of them, “Yep and I get to be Black again in a country with no real black people and no rights.”

For once Flynn agreed with him, “You are right, you will stand out like a sore thumb. I think it would be best if you stay with the time machine and protect it when we get there.”

Rufus turned and looked at Flynn, “Are you saying that because you don’t want me around or because you think it would really be better for me to stay?” he asked as Wyatt was climbing into the machine.  
Flynn shrugged, “You can go with us if you want, but you were not wrong when you said that the color black will stand out. The area we are going is not known for servants either, so your usual cover might not work.” He looked at Lucy, “It is up to you, according to Christopher you are in charge.”

Lucy looked at Rufus with a frown, “I don’t want you getting hurt and I am not sure if we will be able to keep the cover. Maybe it would be better if you stay and watch the time machine. However, it is up to you, if you want to come we will figure it out.”

Rufus nodded, “Let’s see when we get there what the situation is.”

Lucy started buckling in, “That sounds like a good plan.”

Flynn reached over and clipped her straps together and then pulled them tight. No one noticed the look that Wyatt was giving them. “I agree with Lucy.” Flynn sadi sitting back in his seat to buckle in.

“I disagree.” Wyatt said pulling on his straps in frustration, “We have never had to leave a team member behind before. I don’t think that we should start now.”

Rufus was facing forward starting the machine up, “Yes but there were only 3 of us before, now that there are 4 we can be in more places at once.”

Lucy nodded as she sat back, “Plus the most important of all of us is Rufus. Without him we don’t go to the past or more importantly back home to the present.”

Rufus turned and looked at Lucy with a grin, “Are you trying to bench me only, so I can get you home?”

Flynn grinned, “That’s one of the reasons I am keeping you safe. I already left Croatia once. I would hate to get stuck there in 1856.”

Rufus laughed, “See I knew that you would protect me…. Even if it is only to protect yourself.” He said.

Flynn laughed at him, “Fine take me home Rufus.”


	5. Chapter 5

The time Machine came to a halting stop and Lucy Frowned and gagged. It was never going to get easier to time travel. She looked over at Flynn who gave her a grin and then at Rufus who looked as bad as she felt, “Is it just me or was that a little worse than normal?” She asked him.

Rufus looked over at her and nodded, “It felt off when I was navigating, like it wanted to do it own thing.” He started to look over the buttons and screens. “The calibration is off in the navigation.”

Flynn unbuckled and reached over to help Lucy start to unbuckle also, “Well let’s see what my home country looks like.” She looked at him and shook her head, “How are you not sick.”

“Excitement of the new adventure.” Flynn said stepping out of the door to see the lush green country side and fields of vegetables. “It looks the same in 150 years, maybe a little darker and sadder. But that could be because I grew up and it had an ugly tint to it.”

Lucy walked out behind Flynn to look at the view. “It looks beautiful.” She said in awe. “Everything is so green and full…. it looks so peaceful.” Rufus and Wyatt climbed out behind them to look around.  
Flynn looked down at Lucy, “Appearances can be deceiving.” He said softly with a frown. 

Lucy looked over at him and reached for his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Wyatt looked over at them with a scowl, he started walking forward over to look beyond the hill, “Lucy and I will go towards the town over there.” He said pointing to the distance. “Flynn and Rufus can try to cover the machine with some branches, so it stays hidden.”

Rufus, Flynn and Lucy just turned to look at him, “Really?” Rufus said looking at him. You want the one person who speaks the native language to NOT go into town?”

Wyatt turned to look at them, “We are just scouting and getting clothes. We are not going to worry about going into town right now.” He said.

Lucy shook her head at him “Every moment we wait Emma could be killing or kidnapping Duka. We have to find her and protect her as soon as possible”

Wyatt nodded reluctantly, “Fine I will go with Flynn to find her, Lucy and Rufus stay here.”

Lucy snorted, “Yes because two large men going to a very pregnant woman and getting her to listen is going to work. I am going because I probably know the most about her. I did an entire portion of my class last semester on Nikola Tesler and his family, his upbringing and his accomplishments. None of you know more then I do. Flynn is going because he is the only one who will actually be able to communicate with her.” She turned to Rufus, “Do you know what’s going on with the time machine?”

Rufus nodded at her, “It is the navigation, I am going to need to recalibrate it, and then reset parts of the system.”

Lucy frowned, “How long will it take, do you need anything?”

Rufus shook his head, “I shouldn’t really need anything, but I will need some time. At least a few hours.” He turned to look at the panel under the machine. 

“Lucy turned to Wyatt, “As much as I know you hate it, I think it would be better if you stay here with Rufus, or maybe come with us to find some clothes and bring them back to him.” She turned to Flynn with a frown, “We have to divide and concur here. We have to get to Duka but we also have to make sure that we can get home.”

Wyatt looked like he wanted to object but Lucy was making logical points, “Fine, I will go with you two to find clothes. Once I get something for Rufus and I, I will come back here and check up on him and get him the clothes. We will see after that.”

Lucy nodded in agreement, “Rufus, you ok with that plan?” She asked him. But his attention was on the control panel and he grunted in response. Lucy walked over and tapped his shoulder. “You good with that?” He looked up with a grin, “Staying here and safe, fixing the machine. Not a problem.”

Lucy smiled at him, “Ok we will be back in a bit, hopefully after we have fixed the world one more time.” She said as she started walking to town. Flynn and Wyatt followed her at a slower pace, Flynn smiling at her back and Wyatt scowling in general. 

They walk for what seem like hours, until they found a house with laundry out to dry. Lucy, Wyatt were lucky because they found things that fit right away, and they were able to find Rufus something. Flynn on the other hand, being 25 feet tall looked ridicules in the pants that were about 3 inches too short and the vest that did not meet the top of his pants. Wyatt rolled his eyes at him before turning to Lucy. “I am going to take these to Rufus, then I will meet you in the village.” He said before running back the way they came. 

Lucy turned to Flynn and started following him into town, she snickered at him as she walked behind him looking at his ankles.

He stopped and turned, eyes narrowed. “Its not funny.” He growled.

She started laughing out loud, “Actually it is really funny. And really it is your own fault, I didn’t make you 25 feet tall.”

Flynn rolled his eyes at her, “It is genetics not a choice.”

She snickered as she walked past him, “Yep and its your genetics, not mine.”

He gently pushed her shoulder with his elbow as he caught up to her, “Brat.” he whispered to her making her grin up at him.

They made it to the village and thank god for Flynn’s ability to speak Croatian because they would have been well and truly screwed without it. They found out that Duka and her family lived on the other side of the village and they were not the first to ask either.

“Fuck.” Flynn muttered looking down at Lucy, “Rittenhouse are already on the way.”

He was cut off as Wyatt ran up to them, “Rufus was looking through the main frame and said that he needs something with copper. I came to see if you need any help and grab some copper.” He said out of breath.  
Lucy looked back and forth at them, finally she cleared her throat, “Ok we can’t all be in two places at once. So, I will go to Duka’s house and you two have to find the copper.” She held up her hand as both men opened their mouths to argue. “Flynn you are the only one who can speak Croatian, so you have to ask around, find it and then Wyatt needs to get it to Rufus as fast as he can. We need to be able to get home, but we also need to get to Duka as fast as we can. So, you two go and then Flynn can catch up with me. If anything happens we will all meet at the lifeboat.” She looked back and forth. She saw both men looking like they still wanted to argue with her. So, she held up her other hand, “You heard Agent Christopher. I am in charge and this is the best plan in a really sucky situation. So, go right now and the sooner we meet up the better.” 

She watched as they both nodded with unhappy looks on their faces. Flynn looked at her with a frown, before handing her a small pistol that he pulled from his back. “Take this.” When she went to shake her head no he pushed it into her hand, “You want us to follow your plan, then you will take this. You need to be able to protect yourself when we can’t be there.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her to look at him, “You are to go and watch only. Make sure she is ok, if you see ANY Rittenhouse, you hide. Yo do not engage with them, ok.”

When she didn’t nod at him, he grabbed her shoulders, bending his knees to look into her eyes, “You say yes and give me your word, or I go with you and fuck the copper.”

Lucy finally nodded and took the gun and slid it into the pocket of her full skirt, hiding it from view. “Fine, You guys hurry and no fighting. We don’t have time to argue right now.” She said turning and walking away quickly.

Flynn looked over at Wyatt and smiled his condensing smile, “Looks like we are partners now.”

Wyatt scowled, “You are not my partner and I don’t trust you even a little. Now let’s find this stuff so we can get to Lucy.” He said turning towards the village. Flynn followed grinning. 

-/-  
It took them 3 hours to find some who had a copper pot and another 30 minutes trying to find something to trade him for it. In that time both Flynn and Wyatt were getting more and more anxious, knowing Lucy was alone and knowing Lucy, if there was a problem she would be diving in head first. 

They watched as the man finally came out with the copper pot with a smile and Flynn felt himself slipping into his old anger and wanted to hit the man with the pot when he finally handed it over. He looked over at Wyatt and for once they looked like they were on the same page. Flynn handed over the coins he had lifted off another man earlier and he and Wyatt walked away. 

“Ok you go back to the life boat and I will go get Lucy, so we can get out of this hell hole.” Flynn said walking to the road. Wyatt nodded, “I am going to Rufus, once I give this to him, I will come find you two. If you are done faster come down this path so we can meet.” Wyatt said, but before Flynn could answer shots rang out.

Flynn and Wyatt dived for cover in the ditch, pulling out their guns while rolling. They both turned to the direction that the shots rang out from. But there were too many trees, and who ever was shooting was hiding well.

“Do you see them?” Flynn asked looking around without lifting his head.

“No,” Wyatt growled also looking, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. “I think it came from the right.”

Flynn looked to the direction that Wyatt was pointed and started to look for the reflection of the metal of the gun. Finally, he spotted the shooter behind a tree 50 yards over to the right. He sighed knowing he was over this day already. He wanted to get to Lucy and each moment he sat in this ditch was a moment wasted. He turned to look at Wyatt who was looking like shit. “I am going to run past you to the left, It will make the shooter come out from behind the tree. Shoot him. 50 yards down the right, behind the tree. Do you see him?”

When Wyatt nodded at him and grunted Flynn took a breath, “Try to hurry, I would prefer not to be shot today. Plus, if I Die Lucy will be pissed.” He said with a grin.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and nodded, “So move fast, old man.”

Flynn grinned and said, “Ready?” He crouched up and took a deep breath, “Now.” He said taking off shooting in the direction of the tree. Once he made it up and out he took off and waited to see if he could trust Wyatt.

He heard the shoots ring out and ran faster. He finally heard a shot from Wyatt and then he saw the man fall from behind the tree. He stopped and took a deep breath, he was really getting old he thought. He walked over to the man bleeding out from the gunshot to the chest, “How many of there are you?” Flynn asked kicking the mans gun out of his reach, he squatted down and pointed his gun at him, “How many?” He asked again.

The man laughed, blood spraying out of his mouth, “Enough…enough that you will never win.”

Flynn grinned down at him, “Says the man bleeding out. I have killed enough of your Rittenhouse people that I am not worried.” He leaned down and narrowed his eyes, “I will kill every single one of you. I will kill each and everyone of you … and I will do it with a smile on my face.” He said reaching down and pushed his gun down by the hole in his chest. The man screamed in pain, eyes watering, chest heaving out breaths.   
“Fine.” He screamed after a moment. “There were 3 of us. Emma, another man and I.” He said gasping when Flynn let up. “I was to follow and kill you two. Emma and the other man went after the target.”  
Flynn nodded down at him, “Duka Teslaa?”

The mans eyes widened, “How do you…”

Flynn grinned, “Come on now… you should know by know that we know everything that you are up to?” 

The man coughed again and screamed when Flynn put pressure on his chest again, “Stop.” He screamed, “Please stop.” When Flynn let off he took a breath that echoed with the wetness of his blood, “Emma and the other guy went to take Duka and keep her until she gives birth. Then they plan on giving the baby to an agent they dropped off before.” When Flynn went to put more pressure again the man shook his head, “That’s all I Know, Emma is the only one who knows who the agent is. I swear.” He coughed.

Flynn grinned down a them, “Well then I guess I don’t need you.” He said putting his knee on his chest this time and slowly adding weight until the mans eyes rolled in pain, “The next town over. A woman, dark hair, short and I swear she has a light mustache. That’s it. I don’t know anything else. Please.” The man said coughing blood.

Flynn nodded at him and stood up to walk away, when he passed the gun he picked it up and slid it into the back of his waist. He heard the man behind him laugh, “I got your man though.” He said before he coughed one more time and then his rolled into the back of his head. 

He turned back to see Wyatt slowly getting up and then he stumbled back to his knees. Flynn cursed and ran back over to him. “What’s going on? Getting lazy on me?” Flynn asked looking over at him.  
Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him, “Fuck you.” He muttered reaching down to his leg with a gasp, “I think that asshole got me.”

Flynn looked down at the blood pouring out of Wyatt’s leg and cursed. He reached down and took off his belt pushing Wyatt down and rolling him onto his back, “Well you are going to be useless.” He muttered down at him, trying to get a rise out of him and to get him to focus on being angry and not in pain. He tied the belt around the bleed trying to get pressure to stop the bleeding. He looked up at Wyatt who was getting paler and paler with each passing moment. He looked up and around them and then cussed again, “You are not going to make it back on your own, come on.” He said pulling Wyatt up and onto his feet. When Wyatt swayed Flynn wrapped an arm around him and started pulling him down the road towards the lifeboat. He stopped and scooped up that stupid fucking copper pot that started this trouble.

It took them another 45 minutes for Flynn to carry Wyatt back to the life boat. When it came into view he saw Rufus under the machine doing something to the panel.

“A little help here.” He called out of breath. He watched as Rufus looked out then scramble to his feet.

“What happened?” Rufus asked running over to them.

Flynn smiled, “He irritated me one to many times, so I shot him.” He said with sarcasm.

Rufus stopped and looked at them for a moment, until her realized Flynn was being sarcastic and grinned, “Bull, you would have shot him in the chest, not the leg.”

He said walking over and taking Wyatt’s other arm. 

Flynn grinned over at him, “No, Lucy would be mad if I killed him. But a leg shot he will heal from.” Making Rufus laugh.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at them, “Will you two shut the fuck up.” Which only made them laugh harder.

Rufus finally noticed that Lucy was not with them, “Where is Lucy?”

Flynn frowned, “Probably also getting in trouble. She is with Duka, so I am dropping this one off to be watched while I go find and help her.” 

Rufus nodded, and they set Wyatt down against the life boat, He reached out and grabbed the copper pot from Flynn. “Ok you go get Lucy and I will finish fixing the life boat. I just need a chunk to solder into the wiring. Should take about 20-30 minutes total.”

Flynn nodded and looked down at Wyatt who had laid his head against the machine, his eyes closed. “You should be safe. We took out the agent coming after us. Emma and one more are with Duka. I will take care of them.” Flynn said with a scowl. “We will be back as soon as we can.” 

“Good I am ready to get the hell out of here.” Rufus said with a frown.

“I gotta go, Lucy has been alone for over 5 hours now.” Flynn said with a nod walking away. “and I am ready to leave this hell hole.”

Rufus nodded and went over to check on Wyatt, “This place sucks…” He muttered.


End file.
